1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment which can perform various controls owing to speech recognition function.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with a progress in multi-functioning and high-functioning of electronic equipment such as a television and video cassette recorder, electronic equipment has been requested to be compatible with various functions and simple operation. Recently, electronic equipment employing a speech recognition technique for such operation has been used.
In earlier development, for example, a voice input system has been known as the electronic equipment employing speech recognition technique, in which a cursor is moved to a desired position on a screen and information pointed by the cursor is output according to a voice instruction (see Japanese patent application publication laid-open No. 06-332665).
Furthermore, a radio information receiver has been known, in which a speech recognition means to recognize a voice command input from a microphone is provided so that it executes processing according to the command recognized by this means (see Japanese patent application publication laid-open No. 2000-287242A).
Furthermore, a voice screen-operation apparatus has been known, in which, when a manager makes a speech (pronounces a word) registered with respect to items while he holds a remote terminal and watches a menu screen displayed on a large display device such as a screen, the pronounced word is converted into a word code at a speech recognition section, an item is selected according to this word code, and the selected item is displayed (see Japanese patent application publication laid-open No. 06-149534A).
However, these apparatuses employing a speech recognition function disclosed in the above documents does not have a configuration of command input by voice that only commands corresponding to items displayed on a menu screen are accepted when a menu screen is displayed. Consequently, these apparatus may perform a command processing which is not intended by a user. It is also problematic that it takes long time to recognize input speech information to specify a command when there is a number of commands which can input by voice.